


Sick.... Again

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childish Mycroft, Greg has the patience of a saint, Greg is Sweet, Illness, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, POV Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt ChallengeYour dialogue:"Show me."The circumstances...in bedjust before dawn





	Sick.... Again

"Show me"

"Gregory..." He whines, wriggling about in a strop.

"Show me" I say firmly, glaring at him in annoyance.

"Rnnn"

"Come on love..." I wheedle, trying to get him to cooperate.

"Huff, FIIIIIINNNE" He opens his mouth for me at last so I can check his throat.

"Hmmm.... As I thought love. Tonsillitis" I say at last.

"Nooooooo" He grimaces and tries to swallow, "Greg I can't be sick" 

God, but he can be a whiny baby when ill. Luckily we have Lemsip in so he won't be ill for too long, but it will feel like a life time with the way he takes it.

"I know baby, you hate being ill, but there is not much we can do about it but wait it out." I pout sympathetically, "Let's get you bundled up again and some hot liquids down you, you'll feel better then love."

"Nooooooo. Want ice-cream!" he grumbles like a toddler. "I'm sick, I get ice-cream!" He nods decisively, crossing his arms, mind made up.

God, but I love this grown up child.


End file.
